Texturized or bulked strands or yarns have been conventional for sometime and when required it is a practice to apply an aftertreatment of a liquid material onto the texturized or bulked strands or yarns. A conventional type of roll applicator has been used to apply a liquid size or other liquid treatment onto a texturized or bulked strand or yarn such as shown in the U.S. patent to Benson U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,670.
A roll type applicator has not been entirely satisfactory because the texturized or bulked strand or yarn is not completely saturated with the liquid treating material and, in further processing the treated texturized or bulked strand or yarn, a substantial amount of fuzz is encountered which impairs the processing such as knitting, braiding or weaving the texturized product. Furthermore the bulk in the texturized strand or yarn is not satisfactorily retained during further processing because of the inefficiency of the roll-type applicator to provide uniform application of the liquid treatment in the texturized or bulked strand or yarn.